Actions
by NiennaAngel
Summary: JohnnyxBryan Bryan lets his actions speak for him. Cute and fluffy!


Okay, I know I should update the multiple stories that I have started, but I just had to write a JohnnyxBryan after reading Elemental Gypsy's latest chapters of "Whisper of Life" and "Fatal Miscalculation" since she hints at the pairing.Enjoy the cute fluffiness!

* * *

Bryan flopped down onto one of two beds in the hotel room he was sharing with his team captain. Tala looked up from the book he was reading to raise an eyebrow at the sulking falcon. Bryan ignored him and decided to instead stare at the ceiling as his thoughts raced around his mind. He had been having trouble processing his thoughts for the past hour. He had also spent the past hour wandering around an unfamiliar city without really paying attention to what he was doing. Tala sighed and put his book down before standing and crossing the room to sit beside his teammate. The ice wolf ran his fingers through silver hair as he waited for Bryan to give voice to his thoughts. The falcon stayed silent for awhile with his eyes closed and enjoying the feel of his captain's fingers massaging his scalp. "It's not so much that I didn't want it to happen, it's just that I didn't expect it to happen. I mean, why would he be interested in me?"

Tala blinked ice blue orbs as he looked at his teammate in confusion. "Can you give me specifics about what happened and who you're talking about?" he questioned. Bryan fell silent once again. He had yet to open his eyes and was now once again lost in thought. Tala watched concernedly as he waited for an answer to his question.

"Johnny kissed me." Tala smiled at the statement. He had figured out months before that his silver haired teammate had a crush on the fiery Scotsman. It had originally surprised the wolf, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Johnny had many of the traits that Bryan respected in a person. He was confident, outspoken, determined, strong, and above all else he knew how to express his emotions. Bryan had never been given the chance to learn how to cope with or express the large array of human emotions and tended to respect people who could express themselves without confusion. Johnny always knew what he wanted, how he felt and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind about it. Tala knew that Johnny could be good for Bryan if the salamander returned the falcon's feelings. The ice wolf shifted so that he was cradling Bryan's head in his lap.

"I can't tell you why he's interested in you Bryan. I don't know him. I do, however, know that there are a great many people who are attracted to you and would love to be with you. You're an intriguing person, Bry. People want a chance to get to know you better than they already do. If Johnny really likes you and wants to be with you then I don't see why you can't try a relationship with him. You've had a crush on him for months." Tala continued to massage Bryan's scalp as he allowed the falcon time to digest his words. Bryan shifted his head in Tala's lap so that the wolf's fingers had access to more of his head. He was thoroughly enjoying the mini-massage as his mind raced through all the possibilities.

"I do like him. I just don't understand what he sees in me. He barely knows anything about me."

Tala picked his words carefully before responding. "You don't really know that much about his life either. Part of being in a relationship is getting to know one another better than you already do. It's just part of the process. As you spend more time together you'll find out more about each other and either start liking each other more or realize that a relationship isn't right for you. It's a risk you have to be willing to take, because it's an even bigger risk if you don't try. Give him a chance Bryan. At least you'll never have to wonder what it would be like if you _had_ tried a relationship with him."

Bryan nodded, but didn't move. He needed time to let Tala's words of wisdom sink in, be processed and properly filed in his brain before he could act on them. When it came to emotions Bryan found that it was best to analyze any new information before acting on what he was feeling just in case he didn't have the right name for the emotion. "I suppose I should go find him and talk to him. He probably thinks that I hate him for kissing me since my only reaction was to leave."

Tala smirked as he moved off the bed. "That's a good idea Bryan. Talk to him. Explain that you like him and would like to try to be with him. Also explain why you just left him after he kissed you. He probably won't understand that without you explaining it." Bryan nodded and stood up from the bed in order to go look for the Scotsman.

Bryan wandered through the park and smiled slightly when he spotted Johnny sitting in front of a large oak tree watching the people walk by. The falcon took a deep breath and let it out before approaching his crush. Johnny looked up at him clearly surprised. It was truly one of the things that attracted Bryan to the salamander the most. He was an open book for anyone who cared to look close enough. Johnny knew enough about his emotions to be able to show them and wasn't afraid to express them as soon as they appeared. Bryan sat down next to him and opened his mouth to explain everything that Tala had suggested he say, but found that his words deserted him so he closed it. With the knowledge that his actions often spoke louder and more clearly than his words ever did he decided to show Johnny what he felt instead of trying to explain something he didn't really understand himself. The falcon leaned over and gently placed his lips on top of Johnny's.

For a few terrifying seconds Johnny didn't respond in any way, shape or form. Then he started pressing back into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist to pull him closer and into a deeper kiss. When they finally broke apart Johnny smiled softly and ran his fingers along Bryan's jaw line. "If you like me so much you shouldn't have run away" he whispered before pressing their lips back together in another kiss. Bryan stayed silent as he let his actions speak for him.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? Not bad for running on 5ish hours of sleep if I do say so myself. Hate it, love it. Let me know! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks for reading! 


End file.
